Something about you
by phree
Summary: You are different. There is something about the way you laugh, walks, jokes, breath. Something I’ve never seen before. Something that makes me miss you when you’re not around.


Hey! This is my first fic about Recess, so I'm going to start with a pointless oneshot. Have fun and press the button down there and tell me what you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Recess

Summery: There is a girl that many guys want. Two of them were once friends.

-

-

-

-

Do you know the way the wind dance through you hair? It looks like it has come alive. Strange you haven't notice. Strange you don't know how something about you makes the world so grey without you in it.

Pity I don't dare to tell you. I know many guys already have. But you don't know that it breaks my heart. Every single time.

The come but luckily they always also go. I don't think I would survive if they didn't.

I have many girls. Of course, otherwise maybe someone would think I was gay. I can't really tell them that I just like a girl that hits every boy that tells her that they do.

Gretchen knows, of course. She is a girl. She has practically a nose for this kind of things. And she is smarter then my parents, heck, then my grandparents.

Vince knows, of course. He is my best friend. But he keeps telling me that he can't understand my taste. I could get most of the girls I want, there is even a rumour about Ashley A would have a secret thing for me. His own girlfriend. But they are just hanging with each other for the status. So Vince doesn't even bother about the rumours. Since a while it means much to Vince. Status and things like that. We have drifted apart, I think.

Remember that party we went at. At Lawson. When Vince got drunk and you stopped him from beating me up. I was embarrassed then. Wanted to prove that I could take care of myself. Now I am thankful. Against an angry Vince my chances would be small or none.

I never got what it was all about. You talked, and then he first didn't talk to us, and when I told him to stop acting like an idiot, and then he shouted at me and…

Well, things could turn out pretty nasty if you hadn't stopped him. You blocked his hand when it came crashing down to my face.

You didn't need to more to make him calm down. He dropped me, and left us without a word.

It was the start of the end.

Pity, I miss him. We all do, especially Gretchen. She likes him, I think. I guess people change, you said once and hit him.

Do you remember? I do. He said he couldn't make it to Gus surprise-party. Because he had to go to a party were folks like the rest of us wasn't welcome. At least Gretchen, Gus and Mickey. You punched him in the face, so he had to go on his party with a blue eye.

"But blue has always been you colour" you snapped with a smile that showed him that you would love to do it again.

God, how much I worshiped you then. The way you tossed your head and shut the door in his face.

But then you went to the bathroom and cried, when you thought we couldn't hear you. You didn't want him to be such as a jerk. We had fought teachers, principles, Lawson, Ashleys and so much together in so many years. And suddenly all that is almost over, because we are teenagers.

You cried for that.

Would you miss me if I left so? Would you shed tears over me? Do I mean so much to you? If I actually hade the guts to ask you, I know what you would answer.

'Of course, stupid!' you would say and (hell, what I wish) hug me so my ribs would crack.

I would love that pain.

Because there is something about you that makes me miss you when you're not around.

XXX TJ Detweiler

-

-

-

You're the craziest girl I have ever met. And I have met many. Slept with many too, but never with you.

Isn't that typical, heh? They say you're a virgin. I bet that TJ wants to be your first. He is a virgin himself, surprising enough. Dates many girls, but he is faithful to you. He can walk to the end of the world for you, know that?

I'm glad you don't. Maybe you would even like him back.

When I see you walk down the corridor in school, black leatherjacket, thorn jeans and a cocky smile in that stunning face, I'm hypnotize.

You're not at pretty girl. That is not what you do. You're no damsel in distress. You don't need to be rescued. Different from all the schoolgirls that I play around with.

You're the only girl that has ever hit me. Remember?

The night before Gus party. So angry you were, so angry that you gave me a blue eye. TJ's eyes have never been bigger.

Strange you haven't notice the way he worships the ground you're walking at. Happily for me. It is really easy to lie. To join the Ashleys when they start talking about the way you dress, walk, talk, live…

I'm a bigger hypocrite then Judas now. You would hate me, if you knew all the things I've done. I wouldn't blame you, sometimes I don't love myself either.

But this is life, after all. Or at least my life.

But I can't help but think what if you had the part of it I wish you had. But you don't want to. I know. You made that clear last time.

No one knows, but I kissed you once. A long time ago. We were at a stupid, brainless party at Lawson. Gus, Mickey, Gretchen and TJ were there too.

I was drunk. And you… you told me to stop. But when you talked, all I could think of was how your lips tasted. So I leaned over and pressed my one against yours. You didn't move at first, and in the same moment I started to think that maybe you'd liked it, you pushed me away. It was too much power behind it and I tumbled into the wall behind me.

"What are ya doing?" you screamed to me over the music. What had I done? I had no answer. Except the truth. And when I saw the confused and sickened expression on your face I knew it was impossible to let you know.

I mumbled something and left to get another beer.

I don't remember the end of that night, but I've heard that I got in a fight with TJ. After that I hade made my self foe with my best friends.

I had destroyed something between us. I miss it. It would have been better to not do it. To dream only at joke, but still, deadly seriously.

You are different. There is something about the way you laugh, walks, jokes, breath.

Something I've never seen before. Something that makes me miss you when you're not around.

Vince LaSalle


End file.
